Portable projections known as "overhead" projectors are known which comprise a housing that is placed on a table and which includes a horizontal and transparent platform on which generally transparent sheets having drawings or other information marked thereon are placed one after the other, and the apparatus projects an enlarged image of each sheet on a screen. Such projectors are commonly used by lecturers in order to project documents while they are lecturing
The usual process consists in the lecturer or an operator manually placing the documents to be projected one after another on the platform of the projector
Each transparent document is stored in a projection sleeve, and the documents are stored in a determined order in a file.
Document handling takes time, deteriorates the state of the transparent documents, and contributes to unclear images being projected because of fingermarks.
With this manual process, the lecturer must retrieve the document to be projected from its protective sleeve and put away the preceding document.
If the lecturer desires to project a previously-projected document a second time, then the lecturer needs time to find that document.
French patent application FR-A-2 557 986 (Eric Lallier) describes a device for feeding a projector by means of a film
which is wound on a reel
Publication FR-A-2 418 945 (Inger Lindquist) describes a device for feeding a projector including a magazine which is displaced vertically.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for association with an image projector, in particular with a portable overhead projector, that merely requires a button to be pressed to cause a document sheet to be taken from a cassette and placed automatically on the platform of the projector, and then returned automatically to the cassette when another button is pressed, without the document sheet being touched by anybody.